A New Adventure
by bgrugby
Summary: After the defeat of Kefka, the Returners and some new allies must rally to destroy a new evil that threatens the world. CHAP 9 UP, been away for a while. Please R
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
It has been a year since the battle with Kefka. The world was readjusting to life and living peacefully. A new alliance was formed that would ensure peace among the kingdoms and nations of the world. The alliance was headed by King Edgar Figaro and his wife Queen Celes Figaro who were married six months ago. The alliance included all the cities, kingdoms, and nations. It seemed that peace was finally reached. Some Returners even held high positions. Terra was elected mayor of the newly populated Mobliz. Setzer settled down in Jidoor and became their representive due to his fortune from gambling and his reputation. Cyan was busy trying to rebuild the kingdom of Doma and trying to bring people back. The old and wise mage Strago became the mayor of the backwater town of Thamasa. Edgar and Celes married six months after the defeat of Kefka and were the leaders of building a unified government. Sabin was still in Figaro assisting his brother and sister-in-law in anyway he could. The other Returners were scattered around the globe trying to convince other city-states to join the union. Well all Returners except two. Shadow, the mysterious ninja, has not been seen since the Battle with Kefka. He is believed to have been lost in the destruction of Kefka's Tower. A monument was erected on the site where Kefka's Tower stood. On it, all the Returners are displayed, especially Shadow who lost his life while trying to escape the deadly fortress. The other is the treasure hunter Locke Cole. Sometime after the defeat of Kefka, Locke ran into some "old friends" who he owed money. Despite the fact that he was a hero, the "creditors" took their payment from him, in the form of his life. He is buried next to his beloved Rachel in Kohlingen. However our story will focus on the living, not the dead. Shortly after all the city-states join the "Square Union" a new evil presence arrives. It will draw all the remaining Returners and some new allies into battle in a futile attempt to maintain peace and harmony throughout the world. 


	2. Rebirth!

Rebirth?!  
  
"I swear, it is boring being a king sometimes," sighed the young King of Figaro. He was pacing around his castle trying to get his mind off his boredom.  
  
"What would you rather be at war, ha-ha?"  
  
Edgar quickly turned around to see his twin brother Sabin standing there arms crossed. "Of course not Sabin, it's just that...well...life just seems different." Sabin began to chuckle again, "of course its different you twit, there is no more Empire, no Kefka, no war, and hell you are actually married." Edgar laughed, "You are still shocked that I am?" Sabin replied, "But of course, I am surprised any respectable woman would marry you, let alone Celes." Edgar turned beat red and was about to reply when Celes approached. "Ok that is enough you two," see scolded the brothers, "we have to get going." Sabin looked confused, "what, where are we going?" Celes just shock her head, "the Square Union has called an emergency meeting, there seems to be some problem near Miranda." Edgar just hung his head, "what is it this time? A cactuar strayed into the village or something?" Celes just turned around and started to walk away, "no it is much more serious."  
  
Hours later, the three of them arrived in the newly built city of Vector, where the God Kefka's tower used to stand. Vector was once the capital of the Empire and was the center of industry in the world with all its factories and machines. Now it was a peaceful little town where all the representatives came to meet. Every town and kingdom now had their own airships so that representatives could be transported to Vector quickly. Edgar, Celes, and Sabin entered the large building that held the meetings, which many citizens have dubbed, "the Squabble House". When they entered, they bumped into Arvis. Arvis was now the representative for the town of Narshe, a town a year ago that was infested with monsters but after the fall of Kefka, people went in and slaughtered the monsters and reclaimed their home. Along with Arvis was Mog, the cuddly but dangerous moggle that had been part in the destruction of Kefka. He was the only moggle that could talk and was Arvis' assistant and the representative of the moggle population.  
  
Edgar was the first to speak, "Arvis what is the meeting all about?" Arvis spoke quietly, "10 people were found outside Miranda dead, 5 men, 3 women, and...2 young children." Sabin and Celes hung their heads as if they were praying, but Edgar still talked, "that is horrible, but what is the big deal, probably attacked by some monsters." Mog stepped forward and looked up at Edgar, "no, kupo, they were not killed by monsters or even humans, kupo." Edgar looked at both Celes and Sabin and then looked at Mog. "Then what killed them." Mog hung his head and said, "Magic". Celes looked up as if she saw a ghost, "What?! That is impossible magic is gone, there must be some mistake." "There is no mistake m'lady." The 5 of them looked up to see the head of the Square Union, Banon, approach. "Banon it can't be, magic died with the statues," explained Sabin. Banon just turned around, "no my friends, magic is back and we have to figure out why, come let us start the meeting." Everyone started to walk into the conference room except for Celes. Edgar turned around and said, "Honey? Come on I am sure this is some misunderstanding. We will find out what is really going on." Edgar turned around and walked into the room. Celes just stood there with her head down. "No, it is back, I can feel it," she said to herself. 


	3. New Allies and New Fights

New Allies and New Fights  
  
As they all gathered into the conference room, the Returners noticed two figures that were standing by Banon's chair.  
  
Cyan stood, "Sir and madam who might thou be?"  
  
Banon turned around and said, "Oh yes sorry, I should have introduced you all before. Everyone these are two warriors I have assigned to help investigate this disturbance. First let me introduce, Sarah"  
  
Sarah stepped forward and bowed to everyone. She stood about 5'2" with red wavy hair. She had a very young face and was probably only about 17 yrs. Old. She wore black armor and a black hood with two katanas at each side. People could only guess that she was a ninja.  
  
Banon continued, "and this here is Jules"  
  
The man just stood there with his arms crossed his dark blue armor. He looked much older, in his late 20s then the girl and had a 5 o'clock shadow under his dragon shaped helmet. Across his back was strapped a spear.  
  
Edgar was puzzled, "Jules are a by any chance a Dragoon Knight?"  
  
Jules simply nodded to the young king of Figaro. Sabin then replied, "but I thought that the Dragoon class died out over a century ago?"  
  
Banon then replied, "well you see that is true however..."  
  
"I am the last of them" replied the knight in a dark tone.  
  
Celes cut in, "I believe we are here over the matter of magic people"  
  
Banon replied, "yes that is correct, we need to find out exactly what has happened in Miranda, and we need to find fast."  
  
Setzer was the next to speak, "well it can't be magic like you say it is, it is impossible"  
  
"How many times do I have to say it, it was magic." Banon begain to raise his voice, "witness reported seeing a big ball of fire and lightning in the sky strike the victims."  
  
Terra was next, "it is magic I can feel it, it is somehow back and I don't know how."  
  
Strago and Relm both nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"So it seems it has returned to those who were born with it, what could it mean?" asked Sabin.  
  
"Not just those born with it, I can feel it as well." Said Celes.  
  
The room was very quite as everyone pondered what was going on. Then all of a sudden Jules and Sarah began to walk towards the door.  
  
Banon looked up, "where are you two going?"  
  
Jules opened the door and said without turning around, "we don't have time to listen to this, we will go to Miranda and look for clues before more people die." And with that they both walk out of the room.  
  
Everyone remained there stunned until Edgar stood up, "get the airships ready." He told an aide by the door, "were all going to Miranda." 


	4. It Can't Be

It Can't Be  
  
The town of Miranda....beautiful, clean, and in chaos. People would not come out of there houses until they saw two figures, one a ninja and one a dragoon knight, enter the town.  
  
An elderly woman rushed out of her house, "you must be the ones the Square Union sent to investigate." Sarah nodded and replied, "How are the people in the town?"  
  
The woman replied, "Every one is so scared they won't even come out, please you must find out what happened."  
  
Jules crossed his arms, "we will don't wor...." Jules turned around at the sound of footsteps and quickly drew his spear and posed for attack. But lowered his spear when he realized who was there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Edgar responded, "We want to see what is going on as well, besides you can't expect to tackle this problem alone." Jules chuckled and turned away, "fine, but you better not slow me down lover boy."  
  
Edgar took offense to that comment and was about to issue his own comeback when Celes cut in "is there anyone who can take us to where the attack took place?" she asked the old woman. "Yes, hold on one second." The old woman left and went into her house. Moments later she came out with a young man in his late teens. "This is Kyle, he knows the area better then anyone else he can take you there." Kyle just stood there, they couldn't tell if he was angry about having to go perform this chore or scared about what might happen.  
  
Cyan looked at Setzer and asked, "Does thou really believe it was magic that attacked these fine people?" Setzer shrugged his shoulders, "right now I'd put money on yes because of the urgency of the call".  
  
Kyle led the group into the woods where the attack took place. The ground was scorched black and the trees were all burnt. "My goodness" said Strago, "this is awful". Jules crouched down and examined a burnt tree. "It was lightning". Sabin let out a breath, "Thank goddess so it wasn't magic." Jules stood up, "it was magic, look these scorch marks show that the lightning hit the tree coming straight at it, not from above." Jules then moved to Kyle, "I want to see the bodies where are they" Everyone stood in silence. Kyle muttered "umm they ummm well we buried them". Jules became infuriated "Where are they we are digging them up!!!" Terra cut in, "Have you no respect for the dead, let them rest in peace." Sarah then spoke, "she's right Jules they went through enough just let them be." Jules just turned away and snorted, "I knew you would all slow me down" and started to walk back to town. Relm yelled out, "And where do you think your going hotshot?" Jules turned around, "I am going to find out what happened and stop it....ALONE!!" And with that Jules started walking again and was soon out of sight.  
  
"Good riddance, how can you put up with him?" Celes asked Sarah. "He is not usually this..." "Much of an asshole?" Edgar cut in. "Well I was going to say cold but I guess asshole is a better description."  
  
They all stood there contemplating their next move when all of a sudden it started to snow. Setzer said, "Huh, funny I don't remember it ever snowing here. Hey Kyle when is the last time it snowed here....Kyle?" They all looked around and saw the back of a frightened Kyle running as fast as he could back to the village.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" asked Sabin. "This is truly unusual to say the least" replied Cyan. Then the snow started to come down harder and the temperature was dropping fast. Edgar yelled out, "Guys I don't think this is normal, let's get the bloody hell out of here now." And with that they all started to run in the direction of the town.  
  
The snow started to let up in the area as a dark figure emerged and stood in the same spot the Returners were just moments ago. He was tall about 6'5" and wore a huge black robe and hood that covered about all of his face. He had a sinister grin on his face and said to himself in a sadistic tone, "Haha yes run friends, but do not fret for it has just begun hahaha." And with that the mysterious figure walked away in the opposite direction of the town as the snowfall started to stop. 


	5. Truth?

The Truth?  
  
The day after the snow incident occurred outside of Miranda, the Returners gathered in the inn to discuss what exactly was going on.  
  
"Ok let's review what is going on here," said Edgar, "10 people died and it seems it was called by magic, especially lightning. Then yesterday it started to snow, something that never happens here and there was not a cloud in the sky. Now magic supposedly died with the statues but somehow has returned. But how?"  
  
Celes stood up, "Is it possible that the statues and espers have returned?" Terra immediately shook her head, "No, I would have felt it."  
  
They all sat there in silence until they heard the door open and a badly wounded man walk in and collapse. "Jules?!" Sarah ran to him and helped him up and set him on a bed. "What happened to you"?  
  
Jules coughed, "its...its not es..pers it's a...." "What is it Jules?" asked Sabin impatiently. Though he was wounded badly, none of them with the exception of Sarah cared much for him. "It is a machine damnit, I saw it," he yelled.  
  
Everyone was shocked until Setzer asked, "What happened to you?" Jules laughed and then cringed from the pain, "I am so glad you are all concerned about me, haha. Anyways I found a cave a few miles from the murder site and I went in. Deep inside the cave was this humongous machine. When I got near it, it started to react violently. Then I heard something from behind and as I turned around I was stabbed in the stomach. I couldn't make out the person...all I saw was a dark hood."  
  
"So how do you know that it is this machine producing magic?" asked Strago.  
  
"Because," Jules continued, "As I laid there the man said to me 'I see you found my contraption, it is unfortunate that you will never tell anyone about it, I think that I will test a new spell on you...yes you can be my guinea pig'. With all the amount of strength I had left I pulled out my spear and stabbed in the leg and made my way out as fast as I could."  
  
"My goodness" said Cyan "we must find this culprit and bring him to justice. Sir Jules can you take us to this cave of which you speak of?"  
  
"There's more, I think I know who it is using this machine. The voice was very familiar but I am not sure."  
  
"Who, who was it?" asked Celes  
  
Jules looked at the wall as he answered, "it sounded like....Emperor Gesthal". 


	6. A Dark Past and a Bright Future

A Dark Past and a Bright Future  
  
Everyone stood in shock after what Jules had told them. Emperor Gesthal, the former leader and monarch of the great Empire, was the one making magic.  
  
"It can't be it just can't," said Celes, "I watched him die 2 years ago."  
  
"Yeah," replied Sabin, "he was killed by Kefka and the Statues."  
  
"Listen," Jules struggled to sit up and gave a slight groan, "I know what I heard it was him, and I will never forget his voice."  
  
"Well how does thou know what thy Emperor sounds like?" asked Cyan. Edgar spoke up, "I never remember you being in the Returners so how would you know him...wait were you an Imperial solider?"  
  
Everyone started to stare at Jules as they awaited his response. "No, I was in the Returners, in fact I made a few reconnaissance trips to Vector while I was with them, got captured once too. But can you honestly tell me Edgar you remember every single person that was in the Returners?"  
  
"Well no, but I don't ever recall us having a Dragoon Knight, that is something one remembers especially since there are no more around."  
  
"I wasn't a Dragoon Knight then; I didn't become one till after Kefka was defeated. I met an old man who told me of my family's heritage. He said he knew my parents before they were killed by the Empire. My grandfather was a member of the Dragoon Knights of Vector...before Gesthal ever showed up. When Gesthal took power, the Dragoons formed a plan to assassinate him because they knew of his greed and plans so he had all the Dragoons murdered. My grandfather was able to flee and start a family, but eventually Gesthal found where me and my family lived and killed them all. I was away at a friend's house while they slaughtered them. I was only 4. That is why I joined the Returners."  
  
Everyone stood in silence, for the first time they all felt some pity for the dark Dragoon. Then Setzer stepped forward, "I think we should head back to Vector and fill Banon in all this." Everyone nodded.  
  
On Edgar and Celes' airship, Justice, Jules stood on side on the deck with his arms on the rails looking at the view. It was then he heard footsteps approach from behind. "What is it Sabin?" Jules asked. "Bwhaha, how did you know it was me?" "I could smell you coming; you should really shower after working out." Sabin had a slight grin as he approached Jules and stood next to him. "Uhh, listen Jules I am sorry about what happened to your parents, Edgar and I lost our parents to the Empire as well, I know how you feel." Jules just stood there looking out to the sky, Sabin decided it was best to leave him alone and started to walk away. "Thank you" said Jules which shocked Sabin as he walked away laughing. Meanwhile, Edgar was busy in his cabin trying to think how to explain this all to Banon. 'Gesthal...if what Jules says is true how do we stop him, especially if he has a machine that can use magic? How did he build it? What do I tell Banon?' Edgar could feel a migraine forming when he heard a knock on his door. In walked Celes. "What is it honey?" Edgar could tell Celes was nervous. "Ummm well I wanted to tell you this earlier but I wanted to wait till we were alone. You see, umm well" Edgar stood up from his chair, "Celes, dear, do not worry I am sure we will get to the bottom of this matter." Celes just stood there, "No no it's not that Edgar, it's uh different." Edgar was confused, "Well what is it?" Celes took a gulp and said, "Well, um, I'm late." Edgar stood there and said, "Late for what sweaty, we are actually going to be back in Vector early....Oh my goddess, you don't mean?" Celes nodded and Edgar ran over to her and hugged her tight. "I can't believe it I am going to be a father?!" Celes had a tear running down her cheek, "I know I am so happy too, but not let's get our hopes up I still have to go see a doctor." Edgar agreed, "First thing we do when we get to Vector is we'll see a doctor, I'll have Sabin fill Banon in on the details".  
  
The happy couple stayed in their embrace as they completely forgot about the danger that they were all in. 


	7. Where Do We Go From Here?

Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
".....I see and that is all you have found so far?"  
  
"Yes Banon," said Sabin, "Jules said that it was indeed Gesthal and he says he would know."  
  
"Hmmm, I suppose he would," replied Banon. Sabin was a little surprised, "You actually knew of him, Banon?"  
  
"Well yes I know who he is, in fact in was most invaluable to us," Banon continued, "you see Jules was an expert when it came to forming battle strategies and many of the victories we scored against the Empire were of his plan."  
  
Sabin was stunned, "Then why wasn't he a general or something?"  
  
Banon responded, "Well you see, he was also a master spy who could sneak into the Empire and find out their secrets, if we made him a general then the Empire would know who he was and what he looked like blowing his whole cover that is why he insisted to remain anonymous."  
  
"Was Jules the one who planned the Battle of Mobliz?" Banon and Sabin turned around in shock to see Celes there standing in the doorway. Banon hung his head, "Yes...Jules planned that battle." Celes just paced, "I see." Sabin knew the look in her eyes; the Battle of Mobliz was fought on the Veldt and was a massacre for the Empire, the first real victory for the Returners and Celes was the commanding general during the battle. Even though she was now a Returner that failure would always be on her mind.  
  
"Edgar or I have never met him before why is that Banon?" asked Sabin.  
  
"Well, he wasn't a Dragoon Knight when he was with the Returners, that are why," replied Banon.  
  
"Yes," Celes said, "he already told us that." Banon was a little shocked. "Well the important thing right now is we need to figure out what the Emperor is doing and where he might be. He would not be in the same place, he is smarter then that."  
  
Sabin almost jumped up in the air with excitement, "Lets ask Jules, maybe he knows, he was in contact with Gesthal so maybe he knows."  
  
Banon nodded and called in Cyan. "Thou has callest for me, sir," Cyan said when he entered the room. Banon said, "Find Jules and ask him to come here so we may discuss where this 'Gesthal' may be at now." Cyan was a little confused but nodded, "Thy shall depart now then, however where shall I find the good sir Jules?"  
  
Banon just looked down at the floor and said, "Check the pub that would be the most likely place." And with that, Cyan took off as Celes started laughing. "What is so funny Celes?" asked Sabin. "The pub, figures a low- life like that would be there." Banon just walked away and into his private chambers.  
  
"Bartender?" yelled the loud and obviously drunk Jules, "Another cactus beer." The bartender stared at him and said, "I think you have had enough, sir." Jules became irate, grabbed the bartender by the collar, and pulled him near. In his other hand, he pulled out a dagger and placed it against the bartender's throat. "You listen to me you bastard; I will tell you when I have had enough...GOT IT!" Jules let go of the bartender and he quickly went over to fill up Jules' mug with more beer. All of a sudden, a bright light filled the room.  
  
"Ahhh," yelled one of the drunks, "close the bloody door." Cyan, who was not used to this kind of situation immediately, did so. He saw Jules at the corner of the bar drinking his beer and spilling half of it on his shirt in the process. As Cyan walked over to the intoxicated Jules he was wondering 'how could any honorable man do this to thy self?'  
  
"Sir Jules?" Cyan asked Jules, and was given no response. Cyan started to poke Jules, "Sir Jules?" Jules finally turned around and laughed, "haha Cyan sit down sit down." There was no place to sit so Cyan just stood. Jules continued laughing, "hahaha that is why I like you Cyan you are a man of his honor and one who speaks the truth. Now what can I do for you friend." Jules almost fell off his stool when he finished talking but Cyan caught him. "I need to know where Gesthal is going next, does thou know?" The laughter from Jules stopped as soon as Cyan finished. He turned back around to face his beer and said, "yeah I know where he is going, so what." Cyan pleaded, "Where, where is thy cursed king going?" Jules looked down at his beer and took a big swig and said, "...Forbidden Island". Cyan was shocked; Forbidden Island was the small island off the mainland of Figaro that was supposedly cursed. Cyan quickly dashed through the bar and exited running towards the capital building to inform Banon. Jules just sat there and took another hearty swig from his beer.  
  
"Damnit, fine." Jules pounded the empty mug on the bar table and stood up and started to head to the capital building as well.  
  
Celes and Edgar waited impatiently the room as they waited for the test results. Finally the doctor walked in, "Congratulations, you majesties, you will soon have a baby." Edgar bent over and kissed Celes on the forehead, "Can you believe it honey, we are going to have a baby!" yelled an excited Edgar. "I know I am so happy," said a tearful Celes, "do you know the sex of the baby doctor?" "Well, I actually do, would you like to know?" Edgar and Celes looked at each other and smiled and Edgar said, "Yes doctor, what will it be?" The doctor paused and then said, "Well, it will be a boy. I will leave you two alone for right now, congratulations again." After the doctor left the room Edgar said, "well I guess we need to start coming up with names for the boy." Celes nodded and then smiled, "I have an idea." Edgar's eyes grew wide and asked, "what?" Celes just continued to smile and massage her belly, "I will tell you later." 


	8. Under the Helmet

Under the Helmet

Jules was in his room packing for the trip to the Forbidden Island when Sarah walked in. "Yeah?" a irritated Jules said. Sarah stood there in shock as Jules did not have his helmet on. It was the first time she has ever seen him with out it on. "What do you want?" Jules was getting even angrier until he noticed that he wasn't wearing his helmet and rushed to put it on. Sarah thought 'Hmmm he is cute, but he looks kinda familiar.' She finally spoke up, "What are you doing we are not going to the Forbidden Island for another few days?"

Jules responded, "You can all go there in a few days, I am going alone."

Sarah sighed, "Yeah remember what happened when you went alone last time. And this time we won't be around to help you."

"Good, I don't want you around and I especially don't want those bastards around me anymore."

Sarah was getting upset. "What is your problem, you are being a ass. Those 'people' saved all of our lives they killed Kefka. If it wasn't for them we would be dead."

Jules turned around and yelled. "They saved me? They did not save me they have ruined my life. If I die I don't care I am not going to be around those assholes anymore." And with that Jules walked out of his room leaving a confused Sarah behind.

As Jules walked down the hall he pulled out his flask of liquor and was about to take a drink of liquor when the building started to shake. Jules ran to the nearest window and looked up. There looming over New Vector was the same dark clad figure shooting fireballs at buildings. "That bastard, this is it time for him to pay." Jules then ran out to the nearest exit.

In the meeting room Banon and the Returners all gathered at the window and watched helplessly as fireballs struck buildings and people.

Edgar spoke up, "We have to do something now people are dying out there."

"I agree" Banon said and yelled to the nearest guard. "Assemble all available troops and have them ready to attack. All of you we need to make a stand." With that they all rushed out of the room. Sabin looked back, "Banon you have better take shelter." Banon nodded.

As they all rushed down the hall Edgar pulled Celes aside. "Honey please go take cover." Celes asked, "Why? You guys need me in the fight." Edgar held her hand, "Sweetheart you are pregnant with our child I could not stand to see anything happen to you or our baby, please." Celes hung her head, "Ok dear but be careful." Celes then kissed Edgar and ran off. Edgar watched her leave, sighed and then rushed to join his comrades.

As all the Returners gathered outside, the dark figure opened his cloak and a floak of monsters flew out towards them.

"What is going on?" Strago asked as they all prepared to fight the monsters. In a flash all the Returners and soldiers were fighting hoards of monsters. Downtown New Vector has turned into a giant battlefield. Citizens armed with knives, frying pans, and forks joined the fight. A hour went by and the Returners were gaining the upper hand. Cyan yelled out, "Thou believes that the day is ours, yet the dark wizard is doing nothing." Sabin pummels a Red Wolf and looks up. "Cyan is right, he is just hovering up there, what is he waiting for." The Returners fought on, Edgar used his chainsaw to rip enemies in half, Gau was tearing monsters with his hands, Strago and Relm fought back to back. Mog and Umaro tag-teamed and smothered deadly monsters. Terra and Cyan both used their swords to cut down enemies while Setzer threw razor sharp cards and darts and charging enemies. It was then they noticed a figure running up to the dark man. It was Jules. Edgar yelled out, "What is he doing? He is going to get himself killed?"

Jules ran up to the dark man and started screaming. "Gesthal I know it is you you bastard, come down here and fight me like a man." The dark man hovered down laughing. "Very good you figured it out but after I am done with you, you will wish I killed you back in Miranda." Suddenly flames appeared on Gesthal's hand and shot fireballs at Jules. Using the fighting skills of a Dragoon, Jules was able to jump and avoid the fire with ease. Jules jumped from roof to roof and Gesthal shot fire at him. "Hahaha, very good, very good I have underestimated you Dragoon. Wait shouldn't I say thief." Jules stood there in disbelief. Gesthal just laughed again, "That is right I know who you are too." Fire appeared on Gesthals hands again and shot them at Jules. Jules still in shock was too slow to avoid them this time and was blown back. He was knocked out from the blast and flew back as his helmet flew off. The Returners rushed to attack Gesthal but as they approached he began to hover again and suddenly disappeared. "Damn he got away, that was defiantly Gesthal though, what the hell is going on?" They all stood there catching their breath from the battle as Relm went to go check on Jules. Suddenly they hear Relm yell, "Oh Godessess". They all rush over to Relm and Edgar asked. "What is wrong Relm you look like you have seen a ghost." Relm just pointed down at Jules. All of them looked and were in disbelief.

Edgar finally spoke, "It can't be, it just can't be...its, its Locke."


	9. Sins of the Past

1Sins of the Past

"_How could she do this to me? Why? When? Damn her, and damn those other bastards!" _

"_You have to forgive them, you cannot live with the hatred inside you or it will destroy you."_

"_The Hell with them, if it wasn't for me, they would all probably be dead!"_

"_You have to let go otherwise you will never be a Dragoon, Locke!"_

"Locke!"

"LOCKE!"

Locke slowly opened his eyes, doing so caused him to feel a sharp pain in his side. His sight was still a little blurry and his head dizzy. He turned towards the voice that called his name as his vision slowly recovered to normal. "Banon? How long have I been out?"

Banon slowly stood up from the chair next to Locke's bed and walked towards the window, "About two days old friend. How do you feel? You took a nasty shot from Gesthal." Look slowly lifted the sheets and looked at his side seeing a large burn mark on his left side. "Damn that Gesthal, he caught me off guard. He somehow knew who I was, I wish I knew how."

Banon turned back towards Locke, "Well Gesthal isn't the only one either." This caused Locke to turn suddenly to Banon causing a sharp pain in his side that he tried to ignore but still cringed. "What the hell do you mean Banon?" Banon simply sighed, "When Gesthal hit you, your helmet flew off...they all know."

Locke immediately stood up, but his actions caused him extreme pain that caused him to fall to the ground. Banon rushed to help him but Locke pushed him off and was able to stand up under his own power. With bloodshot eyes, Locke starred directly at Banon, "So THEY all know?" Banon simply nodded. Locke just stood there, breathing heavily and tried to walk but found it impossible so he sat back on his bed.

Banon looked up, "SHE was here a lot, by your side." Locke would not even look up but he know who Banon was talking about as he clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug in and drew a little blood. "Screw that bitch!" Locke yelled, and just sat breathing heavy. "Celes turned on me, they all did."

"Locke I know what they did was horrible but it wasn't all of them, just Edgar and Celes." Banon pleaded. Locked looked up with a stare of death in his eyes, "Do not patronize me Banon, they were all in on it, they all covered it up. They all knew Celes was cheating on me with Edgar and they did not tell me, they are all just as guilty in my eyes."

Banon was about to argue when the door burst open and Terra rushed in, "Oh my Goddesses, Locke! Your up, thank goodness we were all so worried about you." Terra rushed over and hugged Locke who was still sitting on the bed. Locke let out a soft growl and pushed Terra off him and managed to stand up without cringing, as he was determined not to let her seem him show weakness. Terra stepped back confused as Locke looked her dead in the eye.

"I am sure you were all so worried about me Branford" Terra was shocked as Locke never called her by her last name and he tone was harsh. "Get the Hell outta here and leave me alone." Terra began to protest but Locke cut her off, "Get out NOW!" Locke screamed, and Terra quickly rushed out, confused and hurt. Locke looked back to Banon, "Once I am healthy enough to walk on my own I am gone, you hear me!"

---------------------------

Edgar paced around the room, biting his nails constantly. "You know that is not a good habit, especially for a king." Edgar turned to see his wife in her nightgown looking at him. "I am sorry dear I am just so confused about this whole situation. We have Geshtal who mysteriously returned, and then there is Locke, and plus we have a baby on the way."

Celes simply walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, "Don't worry sweetheart, we will defeat Gesthal and do not worry about Locke." Edgar put his head down, "But Celes honey, they way he acted as 'Jules' why would he have done that? He must know about us from before."

Celes simply rubbed Edgar's shoulders and again kissed him on the lips, "I said don't worry about it, everything will be alright." Edgar nodded and put his hand on Celes' stomach feeling for the baby and smiled, "Whatever happened to the 'Ice Queen' I used to know?" Celes smiled and hugged Edgar tighter, "She melted away when I was with you."

The two were about to kiss until they heard a knock on the door, Edgar put his finger on Celes' lips know she was probably going to cuss for being interrupted during an intimate moment, "I will take care of it darling." Edgar went to the door and opened it seeing a distressed Terra. "I am sorry for bothering you two but its Locke, he's up and he's, he's" "He's what, Terra?" Celes inquired. Terra took a deep breath, "He is different."


End file.
